


The Millimeter Smile

by monokkrome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokkrome/pseuds/monokkrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short and quick fluff piece. Depicting Kuroo and Tsukishima, and the blond's ever elusive smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Millimeter Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this after staying up over 24hours have mercy.
> 
> For @bokutohoots cheer up hun.

It starts with the sound of rubber against skin. The violent drum beat of the blockers’ hearts, spiking higher and higher as they jump towards the sky then fall back down to earth. It is like they are unworthy, unworthy of the throne that sits atop the court.

Sweat rolls down his body, beads glisten on his skin, and his breathing is heavy even to his own ears. He is a solider, beaten down by a war waged in the skies. His muscles scream at him, they beg for rest that he cannot give them. It is almost like dying, in a way, he supposes.

Yet he has never felt more alive.

“Dammit!”

Bokuto’s eyes shine with frustration, his body is taunt with wild energy and that _need_ for more, more, more.

(One more toss. One more spike. One more block. More. More. More.)

The word is music to his ears, and he whips his head around to look at his partner at his side. He wants to see it. The small, barely there smile that the other boy is sure to have on his face. The one that speaks of lost love and the piecing together of shattered dreams. His eyes catch on black rims and wisps of blond hair. Then they move down, following the curve of the other boy’s nose until golden eyes finally meet rosy lips.

It is not a large smile. It cannot even be considered a smile, not really. All it is, is the upturned corners of rosebud lips and the faint hint of smug victory. But it is more than that. It has always been more than that. He hopes that it will always be more than that. Because for the first time, in a very long time, his heart pounds for something other than volleyball.

He cannot breathe.

He is breathless.

Yet the other’s name is on his lips. His mouth moves so easily to form the word, even though his lungs are desperate for air. It drops from his mouth like glass beads, beautiful despite their imperfect.

“Tsu-"

* * *

 

“Hey idiot, how long are you playing to stay asleep?”

Kuroo can breathe again. His eyes snap open, and there they are again. The black rims set on an upturned nose, the wisps of blond hair that curl around a face that walks the line between adolescence and adulthood. Gold glares back at Kuroo, they hide behind those black rims, as the blond boy leans over him.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud_.

It is slow but steady, and it is rapidly picking up its pace. The corners of his mouth twitch. He reaches up without warning, one hand tangling in blond locks while he uses his free arm to prop himself up. Kuroo tugs the other boy down, tilting his head to get just the right angle and-

There it is. Lips kissing lips, the slow suckle of rosebuds, a tentative lick that turns into a deeper kiss that leaves Kuroo’s lungs screaming. His hand is gripping the blond boy’s hair tight, almost painfully so but it borders more on pleasure than pain. The other boy makes a slow, low sound that sends chills down the dark-haired boy’s spine. Goosebumps raise on his skin, his body is electrified as his lip is nipped, teeth tugging against swelling skin.

His mouth moves so easily to form the other’s name. They do not part.

Except for when they do.

Frantic seconds had been transformed into glorious hours for a single fleeting moment.

The cat licks his lips, noting the slightly iron tinge to his mouth. He flashes a smile, all teeth, all fangs, yet it holds more love than the weight of the Earth upon Atlas’ back.

His greeting is laced with the remnants of dreams.

“Morning Tsukki.”

The blond snorts as he straightens himself out, his form comes to tower over Kuroo’s. Gold eyes look down upon him now.

“Morning idiot.”

His words are rough, but his voice is soft.

Kuroo's own smile widens, "Am I dreaming?"

His boyfriend raises an eyebrow, "About what?"

His hands find Tsukishima's, and they're fingers entwine.

"About this."

"Why?"

He tightens his grip, just a little.

"Because it's too good to be true."

At first, the blond has no reaction. But then, but then-

There it is.

Tsukishima's lips are just barely upturned. But there it is. 

The millimeter smile. 

"Well then keep on dreaming."


End file.
